Window coverings such as shades and blinds are known that typically comprise a head rail that supports a shade panel such as a cellular shade that can be raised and lowered relative to the head rail to uncover and cover an architectural feature such as a window. Traditionally, the shade panels are lifted by lift cords that are manually pulled and released by the user to raise and lower the shade panel. Cordless shades are also known that use a motor to assist in raising and lowering the shade panel. In one cordless shade a spring motor is used that is designed to hold the shade panel in a desired position and to assist the user in raising and lowering the shade panel. In operation, the user pushes or pulls on the shade panel itself, typically by pushing or pulling on a bottom rail attached to the bottom of the shade panel, to raise or lower the shade panel. The spring motor counterbalances the weight of the shade panel such that the motor assists the user in raising the shade and supports the shade in the raised position after the user releases the shade. Such spring motors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,094, dated Nov. 21, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,661, dated Nov. 20, 2001.